degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Culture Festival
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock.'episode 10.'Culture Festival Cam was a quiet kid. All his life he had never particularly stood out or been anyone's closest friend. He tried to please everyone so he would leave a good impression and hopefully build a good friendship with someone. Then he met Gegi, they had been neighbours for years but due to him being a year older, they had never really spoken. It was during middle school that they began their friendship and also when he fell in love with her. Suddenly Cam had a close friend, they became each other's best friend and Cam realised that he loved her soon after. For Cam, he had someone to work hard for, a reason to exist and everything he did was for her. He was a quiet kid but Gegi helped him make a noise. Cam: 'Are you sure you're ok? '''Gegi: '''I'm fine. I just fainted. I must have pushed myself too hard '''Cam: '''You should be more careful '''Gegi: '''I know but you know me, I can get carried away at times '''Cam: '''Yeah. ''There's a small pause as Cam tries to think of what to say next. He's usually ok once he gets talking but Gegi being in hospital worries him and it's making him nervouse 'Cam: '''Get better soon ok? I'm no good with you. You keep me sane '''Gegi: '''I'm sure that's not true '''Cam: '''It really is. I don't know what I'd do without you ''A look of sadness appears on Gegi's face as she remembers her current health status. She quickly turns it back into a smile 'Gegi: '''You should get going. The culture festival is tomorrow. '''Cam: '''Yeah '''Gegi: '''You've worked hard on this festival, it's time to show everyone just how well you've done. '''Cam: '''Will it still be a success? I mean, there's only four of us running this thing tomorrow '''Gegi: '''It will be fine. The four of you are more than capable and besides, we've all done a good job in preparing for it, the classes know what they're doing right? '''Cam: '''By now, yeh '''Gegi: '''Then go on, get going. You don't want to be late. You might face another confrontation '''Cam: '''That's the last thing I need. I'll see you later. '''Gegi: '''Will you? Can you come back this afternoon? '''Cam: '''Sure ''Cam goes to leave and as he walks away, Gegi calls out to him 'Gegi: '''Nice right hook by the way ''They both smile as they part ways. '' '''Gegi's Mom: '''Hey. Was that Cam? '''Gegi: '''Yeah, he just stopped by '''Gegi's Mom: '''Everything ok? '''Gegi: '''I need to tell him '''Gegi's Mom: '''About your cancer? Are you sure? '''Gegi: '''It's not fair to him, mom. All I'm doing is just hurting him by hiding it from him. '''Gegi's Mom: '''If you're sure? '''Gegi: '''I am ''At the culture club that day, there's a sombre mood and a lack of motivation. Half of the members are missing and tensions are high between the students. Kieran still has a bandage around his head from yesterday as well as a black eye. The damage Lizzy did to him is invisible but clearly painful. '''Cam: '''I'm sure you guys heard about Gegi '''Lizzy: '''Is she ok? '''Cam: '''She seems to be. They kept her in the hospital overnight and for some reason they haven't released her yet but she seems to be in high spirits '''Kieran: Someone's got to be Ash: 'Hopefully she'll be ok '''Cam: '''I would like to apologise for my behaviour yesterday. I was out of line '''Ash: '''It's ok. Things haven't been easy lately '''Cam: '''Kieran, I'm sorry for punching you. I could have seriously hurt you '''Kieran: '''You're not that strong ''Kieran chuckles 'Kieran: '''It's fine. I was an ass too, let's just put it behind us '''Cam: '''Now before we all start another argument, the festival is tomorrow '''Lizzy: '''Only seems like yesterday you were announcing the festival '''Cam: '''Obviously, we're going to be busy tomorrow, espeically now we're down four people but basically all I want you guys to do is just make sure everything stays calm and there's no issue '''Ash: '''So we'll be like teachers tomorrow? '''Cam: '''Pretty much '''Lizzy: '''Then if the kids get out of line, I can teach them a lesson '''Kieran: '''I don't think that's a good idea '''Lizzy: '''What did you say? '''Kieran: '''Nothing '''Lizzy: '''That's what I thought. You don't want a repeat of yesterday, do you? '''Kieran: '''No ma'am '''Cam: '''So I'm gonna go '''Ash: '''Already? '''Cam: '''I said I'd visit Gegi at the hospital '''Ash: '''Oh ok. Send her our love '''Cam: '''I will do ''Cam grabs his bags and leaves 'Lizzy: '''I'm gonna head out too. Ever since my fall down the stairs, my parents have been more supportive and listened a bit more. '''Ash: '''That's great '''Lizzy: '''It is. Finally, I feel like I'm an actual person to them '''Kieran: '''I'm gald things are working out for you '''Lizzy: '''Thanks guys. See ya ''Lizzy skips out of the room. It puts a smile on Ash's and Kieran's face to see her so happy. 'Ash: '''Have you made a decision yet? '''Kieran: '''Huh? Oh you mean about moving back home? '''Ash: '''Yeh '''Kieran: '''Not yet. I spoke to my mom a couple days ago and thinks I should come home. She said things have changed '''Ash: '''Do you believe her? '''Kieran: '''She has no reason to lie but I wonder if things have changed because I left '''Ash: '''Don't think that way '''Kieran: '''It's the only reason I can think of. That, or things have just naturally gotten better. '''Ash: '''So what are you going to do? '''Kieran: '''Up until the call, my answer would have been no but since the call, my mind is floating towards yes '''Ash: '''You want to leave? '''Kieran: '''I miss my family. There's also this place, we're all falling apart. Everything's changed and if it's a permanent change, then why should I stay? You guys are my family here and if I lose that family, what am I going to do? '''Ash: '''You don't think this group has a chance? '''Kieran: '''I don't know. I think this could be it for us. '''Ash: '''And there's nothing else that would be a definite reason to stay? '''Kieran: '''Besides being able to live alone, there's one person I would stay for but I don't think it's mutual '''Ash: '''You love this person? '''Kieran: '''Yeah '''Ash: '''Then you should tell her and see how she responds. If she says yes, stay. If she says no... '''Kieran: '''I go back home '''Ash: '''I'm not saying use that as a definite yes or no because of course you still have us and we should be a reason to stay. Group or not, we're still friends '''Kieran: '''Friends. Yeah. ''Cam rushes his way over to the hospital to see Gegi. He promised her he would be back and he's determined to keep that promise. Walking back into the hospital, he sees Gegi's mom, she welcomes him and takes him to a different ward than this morning. As he enters this unknown ward, he sees the girl of his dream sitting on the bed, cheerful as ever 'Gegi: '''Cam, hey! '''Cam: '''Hey Gegi, I got here as soon as possible '''Gegi: '''You didn't have to rush back '''Cam: '''I wanted to ''Gegi blushes 'Gegi: '''I wanted you to come back this afternoon because I wanted to speak to you '''Cam: '''You did? '''Gegi: '''I haven't been entirely honest with you about everything '''Cam: '''Oh '''Gegi: '''Me fainting yesterday, it wasn't just a one time thing. It happened because I'm sick '''Cam: '''What's wrong? '''Gegi: '''I was waiting for the right time to tell you at first and then I couldn't bear to tell you because I didn't want to upset you. '''Cam: '''Gegi what is it? '''Gegi: '''I really wanted to tell you on my own terms, not be forced to have to do it '''Cam: '''Gegi, tell me! '''Gegi: '''I have cancer ''Cam is in shock. He expected a lot of things to come out of her mouth but not the C word, not cancer. Cam's devastated by this but he tries to hide his sadness and anger 'Cam: '''How long have you had it? '''Gegi: '''Just a few months. The doctor's found it pretty quickly so I've been ok. '''Cam: '''Why didn't you say anything? '''Gegi: '''I wanted to but I didn't know how. I didn't want to tell my best friend that I was sick. ''Tears are forming on Cam's face and the sight of them brings Gegi to tears. 'Gegi: '''Please don't cry '''Cam: '''Stop giving me a reason to. I'm so sorry Gegi '''Gegi: '''It's ok. It's not your fault '''Cam: '''It feels like it '''Gegi: '''This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd blame yourself '''Cam: '''I'm gonna help you ok? I'll be there for you. You're not going through this alone '''Gegi: '''You're a good friend '''Cam: '''I learnt from the best ''It's the day of the cultural festival and spirits are high....for everyone except the 8 members of the culture club. Yazzy, Damian and Tori are still holed up at home, all three refusing to face the outside world. Gegi lies in hospital, receiving treatment for her cancer. Kieran is struggling with a difficult decision, Ash can feel her anxiety causing her problems, Lizzy is tired from having to take charge over everything and Cam is attempting to balance the festival and the news that his best friend has cancer 'Cam: '''Everyone know what they're doing? '''Ash: '''Yep '''Lizzy: '''I think so '''Kieran: '''We've got it covered '''Cam: '''Can I leave you all to do your own thing today. I don't really have the time to check on you all '''Ash: '''Don't worry, we'll be fine ''The festival gets underway and it's a huge success. There's a large turnout and a cheerful atmosphere. For just a few weeks work, the culture club have done a great job and there's a sense of satisfaction between the four remaining members. Cam's happiness is soon replaced with sadness when he pays a visit to the culture club's meeting room. He sits in a chair and thinks back over the last few weeks, thinks back to the events that have transpired since he announced that the culture club would host the festival. He lays his head on the desk and cries. 'Cam: '''I've been so caught up in trying to be the hero. Impressing Gegi, running this stupid fucking festival. I've been such an idiot I didn't even see my best friend has fucking cancer! What the fuck is wrong with me!?! ''After 10 minutes of sitting in the room getting angry at himslef, he writes a letter and leaves it on the table. He walks out of the room, shuts the door and heads down the corridor The culture festival comes to a close and Ash, Lizzy and Kieran celebrate how well the day has gone. The three make their way back to the culture club to toast their success. 'Lizzy: '''Where's Cam? '''Ash: '''I don't know '''Kieran: '''He did say he was going to do his own thing. He'll be around somewhere '''Lizzy: '''Guys look, there's a letter on the table ''Ash picks up the letter '''Ash: '''It's from Cam '''Ash: ''(reading the letter)'' I've come to the realisation that I got too carried away. I was too busy trying to impress someone that I ignored friends in need and started fights with others. I'm disappointed in myself and if I'd acted more responsibly, I'd have been able to help others. I've made the decision to resign as the club leaders. It's in your hands now. Look after it. I'll miss you guys. Cam. '''Kieran: '''He quit? '''Lizzy: '''I don't understand. Why would he? '''Ash: '''This is getting ridiculous '''Lizzy: '''So, it's just the three of us left? '''Kieran: '''It looks like it. '''Ash: '''Perhaps you were right Kieran, perhaps everything is changing for good. Category:Blog posts